Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a supplemented antacid formulation having at least one primary component for relief of the symptoms of acid reflux and/or other gastro-intestinal maladies, such as heartburn, in combination with one or more supplemental component for the prevention of acid reflux and/or other gastro-intestinal maladies.
Description of the Related Art
Antacids are commonly administered to persons suffering from occasional heartburn, acid reflux, and/or other common gastro intestinal aliments. Typically, antacids are selected for their basic properties, and often include salts of one or more alkaline anions. Antacids preferably provide nearly instantaneous relief to persons suffering the symptoms of heartburn, however, they often fail to address the causes of heartburn, and as such, it is not uncommon for antacids to be taken in excess by persons who suffer from heartburn, acid reflux, and/or other such gastro intestinal aliments.
For persons suffering from regularly occurring or chronic heartburn, acid reflux, and/or other common gastro intestinal aliments, a variety of compounds and/or formulations have been administered to reduce the frequency and/or severity of the symptoms experienced by a user. Many of these compounds and/or formulations are provided by prescription only, and as a result, they are not as readily available as over-the-counter products due to cost and/or convenience to obtain by end users. Furthermore, unlike antacids, these preventative compounds and/or formulations typically do not provide immediate relief from the symptoms of heartburn. As such, it is not uncommon for persons using a compound and/or formulation for regularly occurring or chronic heartburn to also take one or more antacids for immediate relief. However, antacids may be contraindicated when a person is already using a compound and/or formulation to reduce the frequency and/or severity of the symptoms experienced by a user.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide an antacid formulation including one or supplemental compounds which are not contraindicated for use in combination with the same. It would further be beneficial to provide an antacid formulation including one or supplemental compounds which not only are not contraindicated, but also help minimize instances of chronic heartburn, acid reflux, and/or other common gastro intestinal aliments when regularly administered to a user. A further benefit may be realized by providing an antacid formulation including one or supplemental compounds comprised solely of over-the-counter components so as to improve accessibility to all persons who suffer from acid reflux and/or other gastro-intestinal maladies.